Los Guardianes de la Fuerza
by Eve Sparda
Summary: El Jardín de Balamb puede resultar muy aburrido, y eso no lo sabe nadie mejor que Zell, que ahoga su aburrimiento con bocatas. Pero lo que no sabe es que al recibir una nueva misión de Squall tendrá que unirse a Seifer para acabar con una conspiración...


**Los Guardianes de la Fuerza**

**Por Eve Sparda**

**Capítulo 1: **_**El Jardín de Balamb... un año después.**_

Un Jardín como el de Balamb, a pesar de todas las emociones que corresponden a un lugar donde se entrenan mercenarios, puede ser muy aburrido cuando no hay nada que hacer. Sobretodo si el resto de distracciones que podían ayudar a cualquiera a sobrellevar un día como ese no están disponibles. Pero para esas situaciones Zell siempre tenía un recurso: la cafetería. Podía estar sentado en una mesa, pasando las horas muertas comiendo uno, dos y hasta tres bocatas y pensando en las musarañas. En esas situaciones nadie se atrevía a sentarse a su lado para darle un poco de conversación pues, o bien era completamente ignorado o bien podía recibir algún tipo de gruñido amenazante, todo sin dejar de masticar. Aquel día, Zell se encontraba en esa situación: estaba totalmente ocioso, por lo que degustaba un bocadillo demasiado graso para ser considerado sano mientras vaciaba su mente por completo. Quizá fue ese el motivo por el que el sonido del altavoz le resultó tan atronador:

- Zell Dincht, preséntese de inmediato en el despacho del Comandante.

Zell se dio unos golpes en el pecho y bebió un poco de su vaso para ayudar al trozo de bocadillo a bajar por la garganta. Trató de devorar lo que quedaba de comida en un par de bocados y salió corriendo con la boca todavía llena. Estaba necesitado de algo de actividad.

- ¡Ojalá sea una misión!

El ascensor estaba ocupado, por lo que utilizó las escaleras para llegar antes. Cuando llegaba al rellano del segundo piso, Nida le gritó desde lo lejos:

- ¡Eh, Zell, suertudo! ¡Recuerda que tenemos la semana que viene el torneo de Triple Triad! ¡No lo olvides!

- Ah, no sé si podré, Nida. Si me encargan una misión quizá no tenga tiempo.

- ¿Y cómo voy a conseguir una pareja a estas alturas?

- Creo que Liza estaba interesada... déjala como reserva por si acaso. - Y dicho esto subió el tramo de escaleras que le separaba del despacho de Squall.

Tras la guerra con la bruja acaecida hace un año, Cid Kramer había decidido abandonar la dirección del Jardín y retirarse con su mujer a vivir una vida apacible. Al quedar vacante el puesto, se le había propuesto a Squall que ocupara el lugar de Kramer, visto el excelente papel que había desempeñado durante la guerra. Al principio se había mostrado reticente, pues era una gran responsabilidad y no se sentía muy seguro de estar a la altura, pero el apoyo de sus amigos y su total confianza habían sido decisivos para que aceptara el puesto, y había resultado un gran acierto. Squall se había adaptado en poco tiempo y resultaba un gran comandante, aunque requería con frecuencia la ayuda de SeeD más experimentados como Shu o Quistis. Esta última estaba en ese momento en el despacho ojeando unos papeles. Zell llamó a la puerta y tras recibir permiso para entrar, se cuadró delante de Squall.

- Buenos días, Zell. ¿Qué tal lo llevas?

- Psé, podría ir mejor. Dime que tienes algo para mí, ¡por favor! ¡Esta inactividad me va a matar!

Squall esbozó una fugaz sonrisa:

- Claro, Zell, por eso te hemos llamado con tanta urgencia. Verás... Quistis, mejor cuéntaselo tú.

Quistis levantó la vista de los papeles y dedicó una sonrisa a Zell. Sacó de una carpeta un folio y se lo tendió:

- Hemos recibido muchos avisos de personas que han sufrido asaltos y atracos en sus domicilios.

- Pero nosotros no nos ocupamos de casos de delincuencia común...

- Sí nos concierne cuando lo robado son Guardian Forces.

- ¿Guardian Forces? ¿Quién demonios robaría eso? Se necesita un entrenamiento específico para dominarlos... y además ¿por qué tienen unos particulares GF's? Pueden resultar peligrosos.

- Después de la guerra, los GF's alcanzaron precios muy altos en el mercado - aclaró Squall -. La gente los tiene por puro capricho... y porque representan mucho dinero. Pero en sí no implican una amenaza, son sólo de exposición. Sólo los nuestros son usados para el combate. Pero claro, esos GF's robados en malas manos pueden resultar un problema. Por eso te hemos llamado, Zell. Queremos que recuperes los GF's robados, obtengas información sobre los ladrones y los captures.

- ¡De acuerdo! ¡Cuenta conmigo!

- El hurto más cercano se dio en Balamb hace unos meses – Quistis le entregó otro papel. – Puedes empezar a recopilar información por allí.

- Un momento, ¿quieres decir que me voy a ocupar de todo esto yo solo?

- Sí, todos los demás SeeD están ocupados con otras misiones y no pueden darte cobertura...

- ...Y esa es una de las razones por las que te hemos encargado esta misión a ti, Zell. - Terció Quistis.

- Porque no había nadie más.... gracias por la confianza.

- No gruñas, tienes un coche preparado en el garaje para acercarte a Balamb. ¡Rápido, no hay tiempo que perder!

***

Llegar a Balamb desde el Jardín no lleva más de veinte minutos, pero las prisas por llegar al garaje y el bocadillo engullido en un segundo hicieron que a Zell se le revolviera el estómago. Bajó mareado del coche y se dirigió al lugar donde le estarían esperando las víctimas del robo. Cuando llegó al hotel Balamb se paró unos segundos delante de la puerta, aspiró profundamente para intentar calmar su revuelto estómago y se apoyó contra la puerta.

- Este tipo de trabajo no está hecho para mí.... Hubiera resultado mejor si me hubieran encargado cazar un Ente. - Zell sabía que en muchas situaciones era imposible solucionar las cosas con los puños... y eso le aterraba.

Dio un impulso con la mano apoyada en la puerta y se incorporó de golpe. Respiró hondo y se irguió, dispuesto a entrar y enfrentarse a lo que fuese con la cabeza bien alta. Abrió la puerta del hotel y se encontró con un pequeño grupo de personas que intercambiaban gritos y quejas a un volumen excesivo. En cuanto se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Zell, dirigieron sus gritos hacia él. El dueño del hotel se encaminó hacia el joven con la cara roja y perlada de sudor:

- Zell, me alegro de que te hayan enviado a ti. – Dijo estrechándole la mano – No sabes la conmoción que ha causado todo esto en el pueblo. ¡Ha sido horrible! Confiamos en ti para cazar al culpable.

- Bueno, cuanto antes terminemos con esto antes podremos atrapar al ladrón. - Zell sacó un bloc de notas y un bolígrafo que Quistis le había proporcionado antes de partir. - Ahora voy a tomar nota de sus nombres, los GF's sustraídos y de cualquier detalle que tengan sobre el ladrón, por favor, pónganse en fila y tranquilícense. _¡No puedo pensar con tantas voces!_

Tras varios minutos apuntando nombres y GF's de bajo nivel como Shivas e Ifrits, Zell había terminado prácticamente de tomar nota a las personas que se encontraban allí, aunque por desgracia ninguna tenía ni una mísera pista sobre quién había robado las invocaciones. Cuando terminó de hablar con la última persona de la fila, una voz surgió de entre la multitud, rompiendo el agradable silencio:

- Así que tú eres el idiota que ha enviado el Jardín, ¿eh?

Zell levantó la cabeza del bloc sobresaltado por la interrupción para descubrir al responsable de romper la calma. Apoyado contra la pared, Seifer le miraba con una sonrisa socarrona.

- ¡Seifer! ¿Cuanto rato llevas aquí? Es más, ¿qué demonios haces aquí?

- A mí también me han robado. - Dijo mientras se acercaba a Zell.

- ¿Y qué hacías tú con un G.F.?

- Fue un recuerdo que me llevé del Jardín.

Zell bufó y frunció el ceño. No había pensado que tendría que encontrarse con alguien tan sumamente molesto, y además, ahora tenía que ayudarle. Seifer no estaba precisamente en el grupo de personas a las que Zell haría un favor.

- ¿Qué G.F. era? - dijo volviendo su atención al bloc.

- Un Bahamut.

- ¿Un Bahamut? ¿¡Cómo narices has dejado que te quiten un Bahamut!? Es más, ¿¡por qué tenías un Bahamut!?

- Tranquilo Dincht, encima que me llevo un recuerdo, no iba a ser una cutrez ¿no?

- Tú tampoco tienes ni idea sobre quién ha hecho todo esto ¿verdad?

- No, ni la más mínima. Sería demasiado fácil si supiera algo, ¿no crees?

Seifer parecía no darse cuenta de la seriedad del asunto y seguía sonriendo como si haber perdido un Bahamut fuera la cosa más tonta del mundo. Zell garabateó algo en la hoja y se dirigió a la multitud:

- De acuerdo, muchas gracias por su colaboración. Volveré al Jardín para continuar con la investigación y en cuanto se resuelva el problema ustedes serán los primeros en saberlo.

La gente se dispersó para volver a sus quehaceres y Zell guardó el bloc mientras trataba de sacar algo en claro de todo aquello. Cuando agarró el pomo de la puerta y salió al exterior se dio cuenta de que alguien le seguía. Seifer caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, acercándose más a Zell.

- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Has recordado algo más?

- No, tan solo quiero ir al Jardín.

- ¿Qué? ¿Y eso a qué viene ahora?

- Me han entrado ganas de hacer una visita turística.

- Esto no es ninguna excursión, Seifer.

- Soy el primero que es consciente de ello. - La seriedad de sus ojos impresionó a Zell. - Vamos, yo conduzco.

**Notas de la autora:** Espero que os guste este nuevo fic que he escrito. Tengo la intención de que dure bastante, aunque no sé la frecuencia con la que podré ir subiendo los capítulos. En fin, espero que lo disfrutéis.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
